Header connectors are used with memory cards or IC packs and are provided with various attachments, such as means for facilitating ejection of the IC pack or memory card for replacement or temporary removal. The header connector is used for interconnecting terminals and internal circuitry of the IC pack or memory card to the traces of a substrate such as for a main electronic unit. The IC pack is inserted into the header connector and is extracted therefrom as needed. The extraction force of the IC pack, i.e. the force between the respective terminal pins on the header connector and the respective terminals of the IC pack, is relatively high due to the tight fit required to obtain a good electrical interconnection between the terminals. These terminals typically are disposed at a high density which increases the extraction forces further. Often, when an IC pack is to be extracted from a header assembly, the card is grasped by a user and pulled out.
Consequently, a variety of ejecting mechanisms have been incorporated in various connector apparatus for facilitating ejecting an IC pack from a header connector. One of the problems with prior ejecting mechanisms is that they typically consist of multi-piece designs including springs, cams and sliders and either are costly to assemble or require special features on the card or header assembly. There is a definite need for a simple, low cost, easy to assemble IC pack ejector mechanism of the character described.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems and satisfying the need for a very simple and low cost ejecting system of the character described.